Operator
, Yōtarō and Raijinmaru.]] An is a member of a unit that assists the unit's combatants by relaying information such as the enemy's location and the current situation. They are also able to link one's senses to other members of the team, as shown by Kazama Unit during the Second Large-Scale Invasion. They normally work in an Operation Room, a room with monitors located either in the HQ or in their Branch office. Other than unit Operators, there are also standalone Operators who work as part of Border's staff. Neighbor expeditions also include roles similar to that of Border's Operators: examples are Aftokrator's Mira and Galopoula's Yomi. About After one enlists as an Operator, they work as a central Operator where they become familiar with the associated procedures. When they feel comfortable enough with their skill with the job, they can apply to become the Operator of a newly founded unit, or become a unit's new operator. While working, Operators are in their trion bodies, but they don't have standard weapons equipped or Bail Out. Uniform The standard Border Operator uniform consists of a white dress shirt under a black suit with large orange stripes divided in two parts on the sides of the sleeves and another down the front flap, a black pencil skirt, black flats, and also a headset. The uniform also includes a black necktie with a thin orange stripe running through the middle, but some operators can be seen without them. Most Operators have also been shown to wear pantyhose. Neighbor operators use the same standard uniform as their comrades, and may even help in battle, as shown by Mira and Yomi during their respective countries' invasions. Role Operators support active combatants by transmitting them information in real time. Their most basic function could be said to be the monitoring of the area around their teammates through Radar, which they see as a bidimensional map complete with buildings and structures. During Neighbor attacks, they direct combatants towards Trion Warriors, whereas in rank battle, they keep track of the movements of enemy teams and tag them, alerting their teammates when an opponent is approaching or when someone activates or deactivates Bagworm or Chameleon. Thanks to their bird-eye view of the map, they can mark locations that will give an advantage to their team: examples are good sniping spots, areas where to spread Spider wires, the position of enemy Snipers who have revealed themselves, safe sites to regroup and escape routes. During attack on Mikado City, they can also be required to act as an intermediary between agents and HQ, as well as to dig up information such as the schematics of a building. Operators can assist combatants by affecting their senses while in a trion body. If someone has a Side Effect of the type that enhances a sense, an Operator can have them share their perceptions with others. Operators can also provide visual support by making the eyes of an agent adjust to an environment they would normally be unable to see in. They can upload images directly in their brain, for instance video feed recorded through the eyes of other agents, the analysis of the trajectory of a Sniper bullet and paths in that Sniper's blind spots. They play an instrumental role in making Spider wires invisible to anyone but the user's teammates. Operators are notified when an ally damages an opponent with a Trigger. Outside of combat, Operators can serve as hosts and commentators during Rank Wars. List of Operators Trivia * Unlike Border's Operators, both Mira and Yomi, the only two Neighbor monitors seen so far, have also played an active role in combat: ** Mira fought alongside Hairein to retrieve the golden goose. ** Yomi used Manual Mode to fight by controlling two Idras. * The Operator position shares many similarities with the homonymous one from the The Matrix franchise: aside from the name, both are supportive positions that do not engage directly in combat, but who assist their (enhanced) teammates by gathering information and monitoring the battlefield from a privileged position. References Category:Border Category:Universe Category:Operator Category:Positions